1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal equalizing method in a receiver for digitally coded signals received over a transmission channel with multi-path reception.
2. Background Information
In wireless signal transmission in the higher frequency domain, the signal sometimes reaches the receiver in different ways, i.e., from different directions. In addition to a direct path, reflections from buildings or natural elevations may conduct the signal broadcast by the transmitter to the receiver on other than the direct path. Since the individual paths differ in length and attenuation, the receiver receives several signals which all contain the original information but may differ from one another in amplitude, delay and phase angle. The superposition of these signals results in a compound signal in which the original information is more or less distorted. This may result in considerable interference, particularly in digital signals.